Send me an angel
by jinkizu
Summary: Verzweifelt blickte sie hinab in die undurchdringliche Schwärze. Sie war hier hoch gekommen um sich das Leben zu nehmen.


Send me an angel

Verzweifelt blickte sie hinab in die undurchdringliche Schwärze. Sie war hier hoch gekommen um sich das Leben zu nehmen. Es war Weihnachten und sie Mutterseelen alleine. Ein Zustand denn sie nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Sie hatte vor kurzem ihren Job verloren, wenige Monate davor war bereits ihr Freund gegangen. Nichts und niemand war ihr geblieben.

Nichts außer der Leere in ihrem Herzen und in ihrer Seele. Tieftraurig sah sie in die dunkle Tiefe. Leichter Nieselregen trübte ihr die Sicht. Es war eiskalt und sie fror erbärmlich. Aber es passte zu ihrer Stimmung. Es war Heilig Abend und das Schloss lag vollkommen verlassen da. Genau darauf hatte sie gehofft. Sie wollte niemanden sehen und schon gar nicht mit jemanden sprechen.

Zum Schluss sah sich noch jemand müßig sie von ihrem Vorhaben abzubringen. Sie war mit dem Ziel sich vom Astronomieturm zu stürzen hergekommen. In Hogwarts war sie glücklich gewesen und danach … Natürlich gab es schöne, glückliche Tage, aber jedes Jahr waren sie weniger geworden und dann hatte sie vor knapp einem halben Jahr Ron von einem Tag auf den anderen verlassen.

„Du interessierst dich nur für deine Arbeit und willst gar keine Kinder!", hatte er ihr vorgeworfen. Sie wollte noch keine Kinder und er träumte ständig von ganz vielen. Irgendwann hörte er auf sie zu lieben und ging fort. Ja, sie hatte ihren Job geliebt und was hatte es ihr gebracht? Ihre Stelle gab es nicht mehr. Sie wurde nicht länger gebraucht. Hermione hatte so gekämpft dafür, dass es niemals wieder jemanden wie Voldemort gab.

Ihre Arbeit bestand in der Suche nach Artefakten die mit Vodemort zu tun hatten. Nie wieder sollte es so ein Ungeheuer, wie er es gewesen war, geben.

„Es ist nicht länger notwendig. Das Ganze liegt jetzt über fünfzehn Jahre zurück. Wir sollten endlich einen Schlussstrich ziehen!"

Mit Wir meinte der Vorsitzende des Ministeriums nur sie. Die neu geschaffene Stelle wurde einfach aufgelöst und sie somit arbeitslos. Sie sollte sich einfach hinabstürzen und ihrem Elend so ein Ende bereiten. Es gab für sie nichts mehr zu tun. Gerade setzte sie ihren Fuß auf die Mauer, als eine harsche Stimme in ihrem Rücken beinahe zu Tode erschreckte.

„Was tun Sie hier und wer sind Sie überhaupt?"

Sie hatte in ihrem Leben mit sehr vielen Menschen zu tun gehabt, aber dennoch hatte sie diese Stimme nie vergessen und vermutlich selbst wenn sie dreihundert Jahre alt wurde, was sie nicht vorhatte, sie würde sich noch immer daran erinnern können.

„Geben Sie mir ein paar Minuten, dann bin ich weg! Versprochen!", bat sie, ohne sich umzusehen.

Sie wusste bereits wer er war, sie musste ihn nicht auch noch sehen. Vermutlich würde er in seiner für ihn so typischen schwarzen, langen Robe hinter ihr stehen. Die Hände hätte er vor sich gefaltet und bestimmt hatte er seine linke Augenbraue verächtlich in die Höhe gezogen. Er hasste es, wenn etwas seinen gewohnten Alltag unterbrach und das hatte sie mit ihrem unbefugten Eindringen ins Schloss getan.

Eigentlich wollte er einen ruhigen Abend genießen. Alle waren fort. Es war Weihnachten. Das so genannte Fest der Liebe. Ihm entlockte das einen lediglich abfälligen Seufzer. Ihm bedeutete Weihnachten rein gar nichts. Außer vielleicht das er seine Ruhe von all seinen Schülern hatte. Außerdem hatte er Hogwarts ganz alleine für sich. Er liebte dieses alte Gemäuer. Hier war er mehr Zuhause als sonst wo. Tja und alles wäre perfekt gewesen, wenn er nicht bei seinen allnächtlichen Streifzügen jemanden verstohlen durchs Haus schleichen gesehen hätte.

So sah er sich gezwungen dieser Gestalt zu folgen. Eigentlich hatte er damit gerechnet das dieser Eindringling vorhatte ins Büro des Direktors einzubrechen, aber da hatte er falsch gedacht. Schließlich war er weiter bis hoch zum Astronomieturm gelaufen und fündig geworden. Eine fremde Frau stand hier oben und tat … Was eigentlich?

„Was wollen Sie hier? Sollten Sie nicht, wie alle anderen, mit Ihren Lieben feiern?", fragte er zynisch. Besser er war gleich unhöflich, umso schneller würde sie hoffentlich verschwinden.

„Es gibt niemanden mit dem ich feiern kann. Warum sind Sie hier? Ich dachte heute Abend wäre keine Seele hier!", kam es vorwurfsvoll von ihr.

Die Stimme klang seltsam vertraut in seinen Ohren. Er kannte sie von irgendwo her, aber woher wusste er noch nicht.

„Ich? Das tut hier nichts zur Sache. Es geht hier um Ihr unbefugtes Eindringen!", zischte er grob. Er wollte das sie verschwand und er wieder seine Ruhe hatte.

„Ich war hier Schülerin und sehr glücklich. Bitte lassen Sie mich nur noch ein paar Minuten bleiben und dann gehe ich!", versprach sie leise. Widerwillig spürte er wie er nachgab.

„Ein paar Minuten!", knurrte er ihr unwillig zu, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und eilte die ersten Stufen hinab.

Plötzlich wurde er stutzig. Scharf bremste er. Das konnte nicht wahr! Das würde sie bestimmt nicht wagen. Nicht, wenn er hier war. Zorn schoss in ihm hoch. Schnell drehte er sich um und lief wieder nach oben. Keine Sekunde zu spät, wie er feststellen musste.

Sie hatte es beinahe geschafft. Sie stand bereits mit den Zehenspitzen über dem Abgrund. Ein winziger Schritt noch und alles war vorbei. Hermione schloss die Augen und wollte sich fallen lassen. Sie würde fliegen und frei sein. In diesem Moment packte sie jemand grob am Arm und zog sie zurück. Zurück in die Welt und in ihr Leben. Sie konnte kaum Luft holen, so erschrocken war sie.

„So nicht! Sie kommen jetzt mit!", befahl er ihr energisch und eilte mit ihr, ohne sie loszulassen, die Stufen hinab bis in den Kerker. Dort schob er sie in seine Privaträume hinein und drückte sie auf seine Couch.

„Sie bleiben da sitzen! Hier können Sie wenigstens keinen Unfug mehr anstellen! Was sollte das überhaupt auf dem Dach? Gibt's bei Ihnen keine Dächer wo Sie ungestört gewesen wären und sie nicht andere mit Ihren Problemen belästigt hätten?", fuhr er sie grob an.

Wenn sie sich schon das Leben nehmen wollte, warum konnte sie dann nicht von woanders springen? Musste sie ausgerechnet seine Ruhe stören? Aufgebracht lief er vor ihr auf und ab. Wie sehr er sich auch wünschen mochte, sie nicht entdeckt zu haben, dafür war es nun zu spät. Nun war sie sein Problem und er musste, wenn er das auch nicht wollte, sich damit befassen.

Als er ein leises Schniefen hörte hielt er inne. Sie hatte zu weinen begonnen.

„Ich habe die Wahrheit gesagt, ich war wirklich hier Schülerin und das war die schönste und beste Zeit meines Lebens!", sagte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

Das alles war ihr so peinlich. Musste sie ausgerechnet Professor Snape bei ihrem Versuch sich umzubringen erwischen? Nicht einmal das konnte sie richtig machen. Sie schlug die Hände vors Gesicht um ihn nicht länger ansehen zu müssen. Er sah noch immer so aus, wie früher. Was schwarzgewandet wie eine Fledermaus und wenn er so hektisch auf und ab lief, wie er es gerade getan hatte, wehte seine Robe gleich zwei großer schwarzer Flügel hinter ihm her.

Seine schwarzen Augen hefteten sich mit der gleichen Eindringlichkeit, die sie von ihrer Schulzeit her noch kannte auf sie. Nur sein schwarzes Haar war jetzt von unzähligen weißen Strähnen durchzogen, was ihn komischerweise milder und nicht mehr ganz so furchterregend wirken ließ. Auf einmal spürte sie ein kaltes Glas an ihren Händen.

„Trinken Sie!", forderte er in seinem strengsten Ton und automatisch gehorchte sie. Hustend rang sie danach nach Atem. Das war Feuerwhiskey pur gewesen und dieser brannte nun scharf in ihrer Kehle und in ihrem Magen. Aber wenigstens weinte sie jetzt nicht nur mehr aus Kummer.

Immer noch hatte er keine Ahnung wer sie war, aber da sie seinen Namen kannte, war es wohl offensichtlich das sie einander schon begegnet waren. Vermutlich hatte er das Pech sie unterrichten zu müssen. Eine Lebensmüde. Verärgert zog er eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und betrachtete sie mit unverleugbarer Abneigung.

Jetzt hatte er ihr auch noch seinen für ihn zur Feier des Tages extra eingeschenkten Feuerwhiskey gegeben und nun hockte sie da und hustete sich die Seele aus dem Leibe.

„Entschuldigung, ich bin Alkohol nicht gewöhnt! Ich trinke normalerweise nie.", erklärte sie ihm ungefragt.

„Vielleicht hätten Sie das tun sollen, dann wäre das, was immer Sie auch quält, nicht ganz so schlimm, oder vielleicht auch doch!"

Er war als Seelentröster bestimmt keine große Hilfe. Eigentlich wollte er sie nur loswerden. Wenn sie in ihrem Leben schon keinen Sinn mehr sah, dann sollte sie das gefälligst wo anders tun. Sie sah ihn an, als hätte er vollkommen den Verstand verloren.

„Schön zu sehen, dass sich manche Dinge nie ändern!", fauchte sie ihn zornig an.

Ihre Stimme klang vom Whiskey etwas heißer. Was er ohne es zu wollen sehr reizvoll fand. Sie sprang auf die Beine, stellte das Glas hart auf seinen Schreibtisch nahe der Tür und steuerte geradewegs auf diese zu. Sie wollte scheinbar gehen.

„Warten Sie!", rief er hinter ihr her und registrierte mit gewisser Genugtuung das sie gehorchte.

„Wohin gehen Sie?", verlangte er zu wissen. Severus hatte keine Lust auf einen weiteren Ausflug hinauf zum Astronomieturm.

„Nicht das Sie das etwas anginge, aber ich will bloß Nachhause!", erwiderte sie hochnäsig.

„Auch wenn es das nicht mehr wirklich gibt.", fügte sie noch kleinlaut hinzu, öffnete die Tür und trat hindurch.

Er beobachtete sie. Gut, wenn sie ging, dann musste er sich nicht länger um sie kümmern. Kaum drei Sekunden später ertappte er sich dabei, wie er hinter ihr hereilte. Er durfte sie nicht gehen lassen. Sie würde es wieder tun und er war nun für sie verantwortlich, auch wenn ihm das nicht gefiel.

Vor den Toren von Hogwarts empfing sie kalter Eisregen. Konnte es nicht einfach nur schneien? Hastig schlug sie ihren bereits nassen Mantel enger um sich. Wohin nur sollte sie gehen? Nachhause wollte sie bestimmt nicht. Ihr graute vor ihrer leeren Wohnung. Und ihre Freunde? Die hatten alle Familie. Dorthin konnte sie nicht gehen.

Unschlüssig stand sie da. Warum nur musste Snape sie aufhalten? Wenn er nicht gewesen wäre, dann wäre jetzt alles vorbei und sie müsste nicht hier stehen und darüber nachdenken was sie mit ihrem leeren Leben anfangen sollte. Sie trat auf den spiegelglatten Kies und folgte dem Weg. Schon bald würde die Dunkelheit sie verschluckt haben, denn der Weg war nicht beleuchtet.

Immer noch brannte ihr der Hals von dem scharfen Whiskey. Sie hätte das Glas nicht in einem Zug trinken sollen. Sie hätte sich überhaupt nicht von Snape einfach so mitschleppen lassen sollen. Zornig auf sich selbst stapfte sie weiter. Hinter ihr konnte sie hören, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde. Vermutlich wollte er sich vergewissern, dass sie tatsächlich ging.

„Stehen geblieben! Sie gehen nirgendwo hin!", herrschte er sie kalt an. Er hatte sie beinahe schon eingeholt.

„Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe! Ich gehe, das ist es doch was Sie gewollt haben, oder?", schrie sie über die Schulter unbeherrscht zurück.

Sie fand ihn bereits zu ihrer Schulzeit widerwärtig und daran hat sich nichts geändert. Er steckte seine Nase wie immer in Angelegenheiten, die ihn nichts, rein gar nichts angingen.

„Ich habe es mir anders überlegt. Es wird wohl das Beste sein, wenn Sie hier bleiben!" Wieder griff er nach ihrem Ellbogen und hielt sie fest.

„Nicht, dass sie wieder auf dumme Gedanken kommen und etwas unüberlegtes tun!"

„Ach und das könnten Sie dann vermutlich nicht mit ihrem Gewissen vereinbaren!"

„Genau!"

Er machte sie wütend und zornig und nur zu gerne hätte sie ihm wehgetan. Wieder zehrte er sie, ohne sich darum zu kümmern was sie wollte, mit sich.

„Ich wollte schon immer Weihnachten mit einer mir vollkommen Unbekannten verbringen!", konnte er sich nicht verkneifen ihr zynisch ins Gesicht zu schleudern.

Fest stemmte sie ihre Füße in den Boden. Das war doch die Höhe. Er behandelte sie schlecht und wusste dabei nicht einmal mehr wer sie war.

„Sie wissen nicht wer ich bin?", fragte sie ihn streng. Etwas ratlos blickte er auf sie herab. Das sagte ihr alles.

„Hermione! Hermione Granger! Miss Granger für Sie!", fauchte sie ihn zornig an.

Sie riss sich los und stolzierte hocherhobenen Hauptes an ihm vorbei auf die Tür zu. Sie würde vorerst bleiben, aber nur weil ihr so kalt und ihr Mantel vollkommen durchnässt war.

Zuerst sagte ihm dieser Name nichts, doch dann … War das nicht dieses neunmalkluge Mädchen an der Seite des Potterbengels gewesen? Aus dem damals hässlichen Entlein war eine durchaus ansehnliche Frau geworden, gestand er sich widerwillig ein. Tief holte er Luft, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und folgte ihr.

Mit seinem ruhigen Abend war es vorerst vorbei. So schnell würde er sie nicht gehen lassen können. Nicht, solange er sich nicht sicher war, dass sie nicht wieder etwas Dummes tat. Sie kehrten zurück in seine Räume.

Mittlerweile waren sie beide ziemlich durchnässt. Severus reichte ihr schweigend ein Handtuch und orderte zugleich Tee und Gebäck. Er nutzte die Zeit, während sie mit abtrocknen beschäftigt war, sie ausgiebig zu mustern. Sie hatte immer noch lange, gelockte Haare. Ihre Figur hatte über die Jahre an Weiblichkeit gewonnen.

In ihren braungrünen Augen konnte er die gleiche wache Intelligenz erkennen, mit der sie ihn bereits als seine Schülerin in den schieren Wahnsinn getrieben hatte. Warum bloß wollte sie sich nur das Leben nehmen? Mit ihr hatte es die Welt bestimmt immer gut gemeint. Oder auch nicht. Es wurde Zeit, dass er der Sache, wenn er sich dieser schon annehmen musste, auf den Grund ging. Als sie neben ihm, mit einer heißen Tasse Tee, saß, versuchte er sein Glück.

„Als ich Sie das letzte Mal sah, verließen Sie an der Seite von Mr. Weasley äußerst glücklich diese Schule. Was hat sich geändert? Hat Mr. Weasley Sie verlassen?"

Welches Teufelchen hatte ihn geritten, genau das zu fragen? Vermutlich bekam er jetzt sämtliche Beziehungsprobleme der vergangenen zwanzig Jahre von ihr erzählt.

„Bereits vor sechs Monaten! Er hat gesagt ich würde ihn nicht lieben. Nicht mehr so wie früher.", kam es trocken von ihr.

„Und hatte er Recht?" Diese Frage brachte sie zum Nachdenken.

„Ich dachte er wäre der Mann meiner Träume, aber jetzt bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher!"

Erneut nippte sie an ihrem Tee und wartete darauf, dass er irgendetwas Gemeines zu ihr sagte, aber scheinbar hatte er sich doch verändert, denn da kam nichts.

„Warum waren Sie heute auf dem Astronomieturm? Was hat Sie dort hochgetrieben?" Wenn das mit Weasley schon so lange her war und sie ihn sowieso nicht mehr liebte, dann war scheinbar er nicht der auslösende Grund gewesen.

„Ich habe meinen Job verloren!", antwortete sie trostlos.

„Der Verlust ihres Freundes war Ihnen egal, aber der Verlust ihres Jobs treibt Sie in den Selbstmord? Merkwürdig!"

Ungerührt rührte er in seiner Tasse mit dem Löffel. Seine unterkühlte Art und sein wie immer gut funktionierender wacher Verstand, übte eine beruhigende Wirkung auf sie aus. Geheucheltes Mitleid, oder gar übertriebenes Mitgefühl hätte sie jetzt in ihrer Verfassung nicht ertragen können.

„Ich war verzweifelt. Einsam." Seufzend holte sie Luft.

„Deswegen wollen Sie sich gleich vom Astronomieturm stürzen? Sie hätten sich doch nur einen neuen Job suchen müssen. Sie sind klug, sie können was anderes tun, als das was auch immer Sie gemacht haben!"

Unwillkürlich musste sie schmunzeln. Severus Snape versuchte sich tatsächlich als Seelentröster. Wer hätte er das gedacht. In diesem Mann steckte weit mehr, als sie jemals vermutet hätte.

„Wenn man plötzlich so alleine ohne nichts dasteht, dann kann einen das ganz schön durcheinander bringen!", versuchte sie ihr Verhalten zu erklären. So jetzt aus der Ferne betrachtet kam ihr ihre Tat selber albern vor. Sie beobachtete ihn genau. Sah wie er eine Augenbraue in die Höhe zog und dabei über ihre Worte nachdachte.

„Das ist keine Lösung. Es gibt anders, das man tun kann. Warum sind Sie nicht zu ihren Freunden gegangen?"

Es schien als würde er sich an etwas erinnern, was vor langer Zeit passiert war und ihn ihre Lage verstehen ließ.

„Es ist Heilig Abend. All meine Freunde verbringen diese Nacht mit ihren Familien. Es hat niemand Zeit für mich!"

„Außer mir! Ich habe Zeit für Sie!"

Wieder dieser pragmatische, trockene Ton, der ihm so eigen war. Kein Funken Wärme lag in seiner Stimme und doch schaffte er es sie zu berühren.

„Warum sind Sie eigentlich hier? Gibt es … haben Sie niemanden mit dem Sie diesen Abend verbringen wollen?", wagte sie zu fragen. Herimone hatte ihm schon viel von sich erzählt und irgendwie wurde sie neugierig was in ihm so vorging.

„Ich habe hier die einzige Gesellschaft die ich mir wünsche und ertrage. Das genügt mir!", sagte er gelassen.

„Das ist traurig. Es gibt niemanden mit dem Sie diese Tage verbringen möchten? Niemanden der Ihnen nahe steht?"

Sein Blick verdüsterte sich unwillkürlich.

„Wozu?", brachte er leicht knurrend über die Lippen.

„Um jemanden zu haben, der einem Hilft, wenn man ihn braucht. Der da ist, auch wenn man nicht nach ihm ruft und der immer zu einem hält, egal was man getan hat! Darum!" Tief holte sie nach dieser Ansprache Luft.

„Aha und deshalb sind Sie heute Abend alleine hier!", erwiderte er sarkastisch und löste damit eine Lawine von Gefühlen in ihr aus.

Tränen bildeten sich erneut in ihren Augen und ihr Mund verzog sich zu einem Schluchzen. Er hatte Recht, sie hatte auch keine Freunde.

„Der Tee war gut, danke. Ich muss jetzt gehen!"

„Und wohin?"

Schön langsam konnte er sich seinen bissigen Ton dorthin stecken, wohin die Sonne bei ihm niemals hin schien.

„Was geht Sie das an?"

„Ich bin alt und habe keine Lust mich erneut auf den Astronomieturm hinaufzuquälen!", kam es bissig von ihm. Kopfschüttelnd lächelte sie ihn gegen ihren Willen an.

„Sie sind nicht alt!", widersprach sie automatisch.

„Hier ist ab Jänner eine Stelle frei. Professor Binns möchte vorerst nicht mehr unterrichten. Das wäre doch etwas für Sie. Sie könnten das Fach Geschichte der Zauberei übernehmen. Bis Sie etwas anderes finden!", schlug er ihr plötzlich vor. Ihr Lächeln hatte ihn, ohne das er es wollte, berührt.

„Sie bieten mir einen Job an der Schule an?", fragte sie vollkommen verblüfft. Wer hätte das gedacht? Sie hatte immer geglaubt, er würde sie hassen.

„Ich würde sehr gerne hier für eine Weile bleiben, wenn das möglich ist!" Hier an dieser Schule als Lehrerin arbeiten war ein Traum für sie.

„Professor McGonagall hat bestimmt nichts dagegen, wenn Sie bereits gleich nach den Ferien beginnen!"

Er bot ihr Perspektiven. Alles was sie verloren glaubte, hatte sie ausgerechnet bei dem Mann wieder gefunden, an dem sie in ihrem Leben als letztes gedacht hätte.

„Sie können noch bleiben, wenn Sie möchten!", bot er ihr an.

„Stört es Sie nicht, dass ich hier bin?", fragte sie, statt einer Antwort, zurück.

Vielleicht sollte es das, aber das tat es nicht. Ihre anstrengende, nervtötende Art hatte sie scheinbar in den vergangenen Jahren abgelegt.

„Sie bieten mir an, mit Ihnen Weihnachten zu verbringen?"

„Sie wissen nicht wohin Sie sollen und ich … wer weiß, vielleicht tut mir ein bisschen Gesellschaft auch gut! McGonagall behauptet das jedenfalls jedes Jahr aufs Neue."

Severus zauberte aus dem nichts eine Flasche Rotwein herbei.

„Sie können mir dabei noch mehr aus ihrem Leben erzählen. Was haben Sie getan und wie wurden Sie so wie sie jetzt sind?", fragte er sie und öffnete die Flasche Wein.

„Er sollte ein bisschen atmen, dann schmeckt er umso besser!", erklärte er ihr ungefragt. Während er dem Wein ein paar Minuten lang gestattete sich an das Raumklima zu gewöhnen, holte er zwei Gläser.

„Nun?"

Er hatte seine Frage nicht vergessen. Herimone zog sich die Schuhe aus, schlug die Beine unter und machte es sich auf der Couch bequem. Eine Hand hatte sie auf die Lehne der Couch gelegt. Sie fühlte sich wohl hier. Ein Gefühl, dass sich schon sehr lange nicht mehr bei ihr eingestellt hatte.

„Wo soll ich beginnen?", fragte sie zurück.

„Wo Sie wollen!" Er nahm neben ihr auf der Couch Platz.

In Zeitraffer schilderte sie ihm die wichtigsten Stationen aus ihrem Leben. Sie hatte zwar eine Beziehung, war aber trotzdem viel alleine. Ohne es zu merken, hatte sie Ron Weasley auf Distanz gehalten. Er konnte aus ihren Worten heraushören, dass es irgendwann einfach selbstverständlich war mit Ron zusammen zu sein.

Keine Liebe, keine Freundschaft, bloße Bequemlichkeit hielt sie an Weasleys Seite. Der Verlust ihres Jobs war eine ganz andere Sache. Sie schien darin aufzugehen. Es war ihr Leben sich mit der Geschichte von Dingen rund um Voldemort zu befassen. Solange bis jemand kam und es ihr einfach wegnahm.

Er kannte das. Ihm war es im Leben oft genug so gegangen. Natürlich nicht in den vergangenen Jahren. Seit es ihn, Voldemort, nicht mehr gab, war alles besser geworden. Auch für ihn. Severus goss Wein in beide Gläser und reichte ihr eines davon.

„Danke!"

Dieses Danke war für weit mehr, als bloß das Reichen eines Glas gefüllt mit Wein.

„Wären Sie wirklich gesprungen?"

Diese Frage musste kommen und doch fühlte sie sich nicht ganz wohl dabei. Sie zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete sie ehrlich.

Als sie dort hoch gelaufen war, erschien es ihr die beste Idee und einzige Lösung, die ihr einfiel. Aber jetzt kam sie sich nur noch dumm und lächerlich vor. Sie war ganz froh, dass Severus gekommen war. Sie trank ihr Glas leer und erhob sich.

„Ich sollte gehen!", sagte sie leise.

„Ich habe Sie bereits lange genug aufgehalten!"

Hermione schlüpfte in ihre Schuhe und stellte das Glas auf den Tisch neben der Couch. Severus selbst blieb gelassen sitzen.

„Ich bin froh, dass Sie es nicht getan haben.", gestand er ihr leise. Das war ihm bestimmt nicht leicht gefallen, so gut kannte sie ihn.

„Sie tun heute aber nichts Unvernünftiges mehr!", fügte er noch hinzu.

„Versprochen!" Sie kam zurück und streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen. Severus erhob sich, umschloss ihre Hand mit der seinigen und hielt sie fest.

„Sie können, wenn Sie möchten, wiederkommen.", bot er ihr plötzlich an. Fragend sah sie zu ihm hoch. Mochte er ihre Gesellschaft genauso sehr, wie sie die seinige?

„Der Wein ist zu gut um ihn wegzuschütten. Die Flasche ist noch nicht leer!"

Sie hatte in einer dunklen Nacht, in der sie glaubte nur die Leere würde sie beherrschen, einen neuen Freund gefunden.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Professor Snape!", wünschte sie ihm noch und ging. Sie würde wiederkommen, das stand für sie fest.

Schweigend blickte er auf die Tür. Sie war gegangen.

„Frohe Weihnachten!", flüsterte er nur für sich hörbar.

Zum ersten Mal seit unendlich vielen Jahren war er an diesem Abend nicht alleine gewesen. Er hatte vielleicht ihr Leben mit seinem Eingreifen verändert, aber sie hatte dasselbe für ihn getan. Sie würde wiederkommen und ein Teil von ihm freute sich schon jetzt darauf.


End file.
